Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A File in SVG (Scalable Vector Graphics) format is described by XML (Extensible Markup Language) format and can be displayed in a standard web viewer. Thus, SVG format is suitable for use in a mobile terminal having the web viewer as a standard. Therefore, PDF (Portable document format) files or Microsoft Word files and the like are often used by temporally converting them to SVG format, which can be displayed to any mobile terminals. However, compared to a PC terminal, a mobile terminal has limitations such as a small memory, a weak CPU, small screen display, low speed communication and the like.
Furthermore, a file to be displayed is not stored in the mobile terminal, but often stored in an external server such as the cloud, and for acquiring the file, preferably the size of a SVG file is small as possible. Accordingly, since the screen size is relatively small, for a complicated figure, the mobile terminal sometimes thin a part of points of a coordinate point sequence expressing the figure up to the level at which the appearance is not changed. Hereinafter, a coordinate point sequence from a start point to an end point, which is representing a figure, is referred to as path, and thinning out the points of a part of the path is referred to as path thinning. Note that a coordinate point sequence that configures a path may include a control point which indicates a curve.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H9-205539 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H2-10476 disclose an image processing apparatus that reduces file size and the load of the figure drawing processing. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H9-205539 discloses an image processing apparatus that converts figure data representing a polygon in which a path is defined by 3 or more regulation points to figure data representing a simple polygon that has fewer specified points than the figure. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H2-10476 discloses a polygonal line approximation apparatus for a curve that changes the number of polygonal lines that is approximated according to a curvature of the curve, and approximates the curve to a polygonal line.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H9-205539 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H2-10476, do not consider that difference in drawing results may occur due a change in the length of a path, when a data amount of the path in drawing data is reduced and, for example, complex drawing is performed such as a line drawing of a path, a character string drawing along a path, or the like. Note that a length of a path is a sum (total distance) of distances between a coordinate point sequence from a start point to an end point representing a figure, and hereinafter, this is called a path length. As an example of the difference between the drawing results, there are changes in the appearance of a dash pattern upon a line drawing, changes in a number of character that can be drawn in the path on a character string drawing, and the like, where a description will be given with reference to FIGS. 10A to 10C and FIGS. 12A to 12C.